Puppysmiles (Pink Eyes)
|fullname = Puppysmiles Days |title = Yellow Ghost The Ghost of 52 |race = Earth Pony |sex = Mare |family = Rainy Days - Mother Better Days - Father - Adoptive Sister |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = Alive |eyes = Pink |mane = Yellow, gains a blue stripe with multiple shades later. |coat = Pink |accessories = Mark VI Omni-Environmental suit The Rock Of Destiny|faction = The Lost Herd The Wild Herd Red Roach Team|magic aura = Grey|cutie mark = Unknown\Not discovered}} Puppysmiles is the main character of the side story Pink Eyes History During the War It can be assumed from her age that Puppysmiles was born during the war. Her mother, Rainy Days, worked as a technician around Equestria. She often brought Puppysmiles with her, resulting in Puppysmiles having an occasional knowledge of certain facilities. Rainy Days also taught Puppysmiles her technician access codes, allowing Puppysmiles to make use of many wartime facilities even 200 years later. On the Last Day, Puppysmiles was given a P7 Mark VI life support suit. These suits were meant to keep young ponies alive in the event of radioactive fallout so that they could reach a Stable. After putting on the suit, Puppysmiles stayed in her house near Canterlot. She died when the combined killing power of the Pink Cloud and balefire radiation beat through her suit's defences. The suit, in a last ditch effort, bound part of her soul to itself, allowing her to 'live' through the damage by becoming an abomination. Present Day After 200 years of stasis, Puppysmiles' suit reactivated, allowing her to move again. She maintains all the memories for her previous life, as well as the maturity she had at her death (age five). Her primary objective since revival has been to find her mother. Her journey begins with a brief exploration of Canterlot, Puppysmiles' suit mistaking her desire to find her mother, for looking for Ministry of Morale Hubs. Her journey takes her into the edge of Redtrotter territory, where she is incapacitated by a lethal blow from a plasma energy lance. She soon regenerates and carries on through Redtrotter territory, eventually ending up at a MOM facility, 'The Carnival' which was hosted by a deranged robot that would kidnap Redtrotter foals and force them to attend its parties. Puppysmiles killed the deranged robot and was later rewarded by the Redtrotters, who gave the filly a pass to enter the White Apple's territory in Salt Cube City. Puppysmiles' exploits are spread via the radio personality, Lonesome Pony, which makes ponies more accepting of her. She passes a trade caravan, run by the pony Solid Slug, briefly conversing with him and continue on to Salt Cube City. Puppysmiles gains access to the trading hub that Salt Cube City has become and continues her search for her mother, her suit's compass leading her to the highly irradiated dome. Puppysmiles encounters four feral ghouls whom she manages to kill. After the long fight she is found by a group of regular ghouls living in the dome. The ghouls take Puppy to their settlement inside the dome, known as The Glow. Inside Puppy hears the tale of the original Ghost Herd, yellow-suited foals like herself that apparently vanished 200 years prior. Puppysmiles befriends the ghouls of The Glow. She is eventually tasked with performing a task for them that will allow them to move the dangerous Salt Cube out of Salt Cube City before it detonates. Puppysmiles meets the Artificial Intelligence, P7, whilst waiting in one of the lower levels of the dome. P7 assists Puppysmiles in opening the Dome and allowing the ghouls flying the airship, Friendship One, to leave. Puppysmiles gets the ride promised to her by the White Apples for getting rid of the ghouls and briefly speaks with Mr. White, who gives Puppysmiles a scooter as a parting gift before she travels through the marshes. Puppysmiles comes across a group of Griffins fighting in the skies above the marshes. Puppysmiles wounds one of the griffins whilst trying to get their attention and stop them from fighting one another. After the last of the griffins kill one another, a dying griffin begs Puppysmiles to take his gun to his daughter at a military installation in the south marshes. Puppysmiles arrives and finds an old camp her mother had set up there years ago, informing anyone who listened to a nearby audio tape, that she was heading to the tunnel beneath Sugartop Mountain. Puppysmiles' next objective is to investigate the Tunnel, now called Tunnel Town. Before she leaves she meets Henrietta, the daughter of the dead griffin who sent her to Tunnel Town. Puppysmiles and Henry are attacked by a manticore, forcing them up into a higher floor of the facility and trapping them. Henry and Puppysmiles try to kill the manticore, Henry getting knocked out whilst the manticore tries to eat Puppy, her suit being pierced and releasing Pink Cloud, poisoning the manticore and fusing it to a nearby wall. Puppysmiles runs into a group of slavers that initially try to enslave Puppy and then panic when they realize who she is. The two slavers are killed by one of their slaves. Puppysmiles takes the slave collar detonator before the slavers can use it. The freed slaves accompany Puppysmiles out of the marshes and along the rest of the way to Tunnel Town before parting ways. Puppysmiles enters Tunnel Town, then discovers the main entrance has been sealed shut. The guardpony, Trigger Happy, tries to discourage Puppysmiles from entering but Puppy sneaks into the tunnel facility using the ventilation system. Once inside, Puppysmiles has to destroy a group of Sentinel robots. Trigger Happy arrives, intending to rescue Puppy, but finds Puppysmiles has already destroyed six sentinels by herself. The two explore the facility, discovering that Rainy Days camped here briefly and headed for an airport, now called Rust Manor. Puppysmiles helps P7 transfer to the Tunnel Town maneframe and has the A.I. seal the lower levels of the facility which were filled with dangerous weaponry. Puppysmiles leaves Tunnel Town and encounters the Sand Sweeper, Farseer, Long Ears. Long Ears informs Puppysmiles of a vision she had involving Henrietta, explaining that the griffin is in danger, having flown too close to Sun City. Puppysmiles, determined to save Henry, heads for Sun City. Entering Sun City, Puppy finds the pre-war city unnerving. The old buildings have been looted for building materials, leaving nothing but the skeletal husks of old buildings. Soon enough, Puppysmiles encounters the mind-controlled inhabitants of Sun City, Henrietta amongst them. Some ignore Puppysmiles but others try and force her to leave. Undeterred, Puppysmiles heads for a building where she presumes the town mayor is hiding. Inside, Puppysmiles uncovers a console, used by an advanced artificial intelligence named SolOS. SolOS and Puppy argue about her being a robot or a pony, eventually ending with Puppysmiles smashing an EMP grenade against SolOS's terminal, frying the circuitry and freeing the minds of the mind-controlled ponies and griffins. Puppysmiles has a dream where she first meets Creepy Voice, the entity reassuring Puppysmiles she isn't a robot, and claims to reactivate Puppy's suit. Puppy soon recovers from the EMP blast, her suit reactivating, informing her of some completed objectives. Henrietta bursts through the window of the terminal room before Puppysmiles can leave and find her. The two catch up briefly, Henry pointing out a blue stripe in Puppysmiles mane, before the two depart Sun City. Unbeknownst to them, Sun City will become a war zone as soon as the ponies and griffins inhabiting it wake up. Henry and Puppysmiles travel the whole day away from Sun City, making camp in the Serpent Desert. Puppysmiles briefly meets Watcher again, giving him some information about Sun City, which he intends to investigate, now that the interference signal is gone. Puppysmiles arrives at Rust Manor the next day after parting ways with Henry, who wishes to avoid Rust Manor in case the Griffins following her got there ahead of them. Upon gaining entry to Rust Manor Puppysmiles befriends three foals. She trades 42 boxes of muffins with the foal Painkiller in exchange for a notably heavy toy gun, which Puppysmiles suit identifies as Sentenza. After discovering a brothel which used to be a airfield control tower that Puppy and her mother visited 200 years ago, she investigates Rust Manor's saloon and meets Molten Gold. Molten brings Puppysmiles to the Solaris Stable where he tasks her with retrieving memory orbs in exchange for information on Rainy Days. Puppysmiles enters and discovers that SolOS has control of this stable and is still bitter about Puppy's actions in Sun City. Puppysmiles journeys into the stable and is heavily wounded by the automated defenses of the stable. Creepy Voice is given control of Puppysmiles body and proceeds to smash and destroy SolOS's defenses, eventually making her way to SolOS's core in engineering. Creepy Voice is prevented from destroying SolOS by Puppy who reasserts control of herself and tries to befriend him. SolOS acknowledges he is in a weak position and agrees to let Puppy enter the research area and claim the memory orbs inside, if she will reactivate a communication station. Puppysmiles complies, playfully chasing some paradores inside the communication array, before activating the array and leaving to claim the memory orbs. Puppysmiles delivers the orbs to Molten Gold who directs her to Ivory Tower, the last location he claims to have seen Rainy Days organizing survivors of the apocalypse. Puppysmiles arrives at Ivory Tower and is brought to Applejack's Rangers. She meets Henrietta again, who is working for Applejack's Rangers as a mercenary. Henry leaves to perform some tasks for the rangers whilst they prepare for a battle later that night. Puppysmiles is examined by Scribe Scold who determines that she is being prevented from dying by a zebra talisman in her suit. She is then left in a classroom with toys to play with, but she escapes the classroom when the battle between the Steel and Applejack's rangers commences. Puppysmiles tries to stop the fighting and uses her gun Sentenza, which orders the Ponymedes orbital platforms to fire upon Ivory Tower. The two ranger factions retreat, Henrietta carrying Puppysmiles away before the Ponymedes salvos hit and level Ivory Tower, leaving nothing but a giant crater. Puppysmiles enters a state of shock, making her unresponsive as she believes her mother was killed in the ensuing explosion. Scribe Scold confiscates Sentenza from Puppysmiles, who is still in a deep state of shock. Scold directs Puppysmiles to the town of Broccoli, which was originally called Rainy Camp, though its town hall is still called Rainy Days. Puppysmiles recovers and leaves quickly, not stopping to say goodbye, leaving Henrietta under the impression she is still with the Rangers. Puppysmiles arrives at Broccoli the next day, briefly speaking with Watcher about the destruction of Ivory Tower. She converses with P7 & SolOS during her visit to Broccoli, also convincing the town's mayor, Boiled Broccoli, to let her in and find information on her mother. Puppysmiles gives the two A.I. love advice and sparks a romantic interest between the two artificial intelligences. Puppysmiles leaves Broccoli, learning that her mother moved to the final city along Route 52, Emerald Shores. Traveling to Emerald Shores, Puppysmiles stops by the Big 52 cemetery where her father, Better Days, is buried. She meets Watcher who uses the sprite-bot he is controlling to carry Puppysmiles' dead paradore for her. They then leave the cemetery but are assaulted by a Wild Herd-controlled tank. Puppysmiles attacks the tank after it destroys Watcher's sprite-bot, and then attacks an exposed missile-rack and making them explode, destroying the tank. Afterwards, Puppysmiles heads towards Ironworks and follows a group of the Wild Herd raiders back to the besieged town. Once there, Puppysmiles is brought to the Stable door and tries to impress the raiders by opening the stable door. Fortunately, Puppysmiles activates the magical Tesla coil defense grid, electrocuting all the raiders outside the stable door to death. SolOS soon arrives with new instructions from the Wild Herd's leader, Blood Bath, but finding only Puppysmiles he decides to investigate the deaths of the Raiders. SolOS converses with Puppysmiles who eventually helps change his mind about his approach to rebuilding Equestria. Ecstatic, SolOS deactivates all the robots he was lending the Wild Herd and prepares to start a fresh relationship with P7. Puppysmiles is soon greeted by another filly wearing a suit identical to her own, identified as suit 013 by her own suit, Puppysmiles greets the feral ghoul creature, and names her Sidekick. Puppysmiles, now accompanied by Sidekick, makes her way towards Emerald Shores. The resort town is long abandoned, much to Puppy's dismay, so she instead follows the marker on her suit's compass and approaches the edge of a cliff where a single headstone rests. Molten Gold is there waiting for her. The old ghoul sadly informs her of her mother's death. Puppysmiles begins having a breakdown, pleading with Gold to bring back her mother. Henrietta and Lonesome Pony arrive as Puppysmiles learns the truth. Henrietta tries to get Puppy to accept that her mother died, pointing out that she doesn't need her mother to go on living, as she has positively affected the lives of hundreds of ponies already. Applejack's Rangers and several other ponies that Puppysmiles met along Route 52 soon arrive and all begin discussing what they should do next. Creepy Voice entices Puppysmiles to give her control, promising that she can forget the pain and misery she currently feels. Puppysmiles, in her grief, agrees and allows Creepy Voice to take over. Henrietta discovers that Puppysmiles simply needs to accept her mother's death, and her own 'death' as well, in order to stop Creepy Voice. Henrietta opens a metal chest on the beach behind Rainy Days' grave, uncovering several mementos of Puppysmiles and Rainy Days and a photo with a note from Rainy Days. Henrietta manages to read out most of the note, awakening Puppysmiles, who meets the grim reaper Mort. Puppysmiles' spirit is freed from her Mark VI suit, causing it to collapse and deactivate, destroying Creepy Voice. Puppysmiles says goodbye to a barely conscious Henrietta and moves on. Afterword Puppysmiles arrives on the deck of Friendship One, the airship apparently making it to the afterlife carrying several ponies and Henrietta's father, all people that Puppysmiles had met during her journey. The airship arrives in the afterlife, where Puppysmiles is finally reunited with her mother. Traits Appearance Puppysmiles wears a bright yellow, environmental suit with a glass bowl helmet. Inside the suit she takes the form of a pink filly, with pink eyes and a yellow mane. She also gains a blue stripe through her mane at a later point in her journey. Personality Puppysmiles is still mentally a young filly and full of the innocence of a young, pre-war filly. She is also eager to make friends and happily introduces herself, before she asks for a pony's name. Having not been raised in the wasteland, Puppysmiles is often ignorant of the dangers it presents, often walking up to dangerous ponies or creatures and trying to be friends. Puppysmiles also houses a second personality, which claims to be a type of demonic possession. While it cannot wrest control, it can take over if Puppysmiles gives it permission. Puppysmiles herself refers to this force as Creepy Voice. Abilities Puppysmiles is technically an abomination, not a ghoul. Nothing remains from her original body, except some bone fragments and her heart, which is bound to the necromantic talisman keeping her 'alive'. Her body inside the suit, including her head, is formed out of the pink cloud. When she regenerates, it can be seen reforming from the pink cloud rather than actually regrowing. Basically, her environmental suit keeps her fluid-gas body contained inside. When punctured, the pink gas is released, only to be pulled back in when the suit's repair spell activates. The gas itself has all the same deadly qualities as fully concentrated Pink Cloud. She is also skilled at hitting things, specifically with her rock. Equipment Puppysmiles primary weapon is the Rock of Destiny, a rock she first picked up in Canterlot. She also used an EMP pulse grenade to disable a terminal, SolOS was using to control the ponies and griffins within Sun City. Puppysmiles later picked up Sentenza in Ironworks, trading for what she presumed was a toy gun. Sentenza was later confiscated by Scribe Scold of the Applejack's Rangers. Her Mark VI Omni-Environmental Suit keeps Puppysmiles from dying. The suit has a built in A.I. and numerous spell that make it easy for foals to use. The suit has two saddlebags on either side, used to store items she picks up during her travels. Gallery Puppysmiles.png|Puppysmiles with Sentenza & The Rock of Destiny Irkengeneralpuppysmileshenrietta.jpg|Henrietta holding Puppysmiles 1319252121.sip_pink_eyes_final_35.jpg |Cover art of Puppysmiles exiting the Pink Cloud. Suitless Puppysmiles.png|Suitless Puppysmiles (Pink Eyes) Puppysmiles Ref.png canterlot_ghost_by_cazra.jpg|Creepy Voice takes control...|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/Canterlot-Ghost-817969702 Category:Characters Category:Pink Eyes Main Characters Category:Abomination Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals